La casa de los Mintrent
by MonkaYazar
Summary: !Un fic diferente a lo que leemos! !Que mezcla un poco de todo! !Nuevas aventuras de las ojamajos con los Flat4 y nuevos personajes!
1. Reencuentro

**Bueno este es mi primer fic de ojamajo doremi en esta cuenta! Espero que les gustes! **

**Declaración: Ojamajo Doremi no me pertenece lamentablemente. **

**La casa de Mintrent**

Doremi no lo podía creer, al fin era el día mas esperado, a las 12 de la noche llegaría Hanna y estarían todas de nuevo. Luego se irían todas a la casa de Emilie. Pero antes tenían que buscar a Hanna, bueno en realidad Ella, en compañía de su pequeña, ya no tan pequeña hermana Bibi. Doremi había decidido ir con Bibi por que ahora no tenían poderes así que era peligroso caminar de noche.

Pov Doremi

Cuando vi la luz del portal brillar me emocione mucho, ese portal representaba tanto ahora, hace muchos años atrás una bruja había decidido cruzarlo, quizás no con buenas intenciones, luego yo la descubrí y viví muchas experiencias tanto fuera como dentro de el. Una vez nos descubrieron por culpa de el y pensamos que ya todo había terminado. Pero nos siguió sorprendiendo y volvió todo a la normalidad, no, las cosas mejoraron.

—Hana— La abrace apenas la vi.

— ¡Mama! — Su voz ya no era chillona era mas madura, aunque solo tiene 7, pero extrañamente estaba con ¡Un cuerpo de 16!

— ¿Por que creciste tanto? — Le pregunte.

—Pues quería que me trataran como igual. — Dijo algo tímida.

— ¡Hana! —Esa era Bibi abrazándola, y en ese momento me di cuenta de que había entrado más gente del portal, chicos para ser mas especifica.

— ¿Qué?- dije algo sorprendida— ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

— ¿No nos reconoces? — Pregunto un chico de cabello rubio.

—Deberíamos…. — Balbuceo un chico de pelo azul.

— ¡No! Ni se les ocurra— Dijo un chico que me parecía familiar.

— ¡Vamos, Hagámoslo! —Le pidió un chico colorín persuadiendo al anterior— Por los viejos tiempos.

—Esta bien— Dijo finalmente.

— ¡La F de Fugio! —Exclamo el colorín haciendo la letra.

— ¡La L de León! —Grito el rubio haciendo lo mismo pero con la L.

— ¡La A de Akatsuki!— Dijo el chico del cual ahora me acorde.

— ¡La T de Tooru! —Exclamo motivadamente el chico de pelo azul.

— ¡Y juntos somos los Flat4!— Gritaron al unísono, finalizando.

—Claro que los recuerdo —Los Salude- ¿Qué hacen acá?

—Solo vinieron a molestar —Sentencio Hana.

—Hanna no seas así- Reclamo León— Ten más respeto con tus padres.

— ¿Padres? — Dijeron Bibi y Doremi a la vez.

— Es una historia larga.

— Bueno ya hablaremos en la casa de Emilie- les comente.

Nos dirigimos caminando hasta la casa, hacia frió y nevaba, pero a nadie le molestaba.

—Doremi- Me dijo Akatsuki a mitad de camino.

— ¿Qué?

—Tu también estas cambiada —Dijo dándole una sonrisa.

— ¿Enserio?, espero que sea para bien— Dije bromeando.

—Estas hermosa— Dijo a lo que me sonroje.

—Gra… gra… Gracias Akatsuki— Dije tartamudeando, vaya este chico no ha cambiado, me acuerdo cuando intento ganar mi confianza para raptar a Hanna, ahí salimos mucho. Espero que ahora sea honesto.

Ya llegamos a la casa donde todas las chicas estaban esperándonos.

— ¡Doremi! Hanna! Bibi!- dijeron todas.

— ¡Chicas! — Se abrazaron y todo eso, pero no tardaron en notar al ¡Resto de los invitados!

— ¿Doremi que hacen ellos ahí? — Me pregunto Emilie

—Pues vinieron con Hanna.

— ¡Emilie! —Grito un emocionado Fugio- Sigues igual de inteligente si no mas, nos reconociste de inmediato.

— mmm..., gracias Fugio!- ¿eso fue un cumplido?, pensó Emilie

—Vaya Nicole, tu si estas cambiado, tienes el pelo mas largo, pero todavía pareces una ¡estrella!- dijo Tooru haciéndose espacio entre la gente.

— ¿Si? Bueno, se nota que tú no haz cambiado.

—Sophie! —Grito un energético León— Tú también estas muy diferente, ahora estas más feme…

León hubiera terminado su oración de no ser por que Hanna los agarro a los tres y los lanzo al piso.

— ¡Aprendan a comportarse! — Les dijo la rubia.

Ahora nosotros nos trasladamos a la pieza de Emilie, mientras que los chicos estaban en la sala de estar, jugando videojuegos, les dijimos que necesitábamos un "tiempo de Chicas".

—Así que— Comenzó Nicole— Ellos se hicieron cargo de ti después de que nosotras no pudimos.

—Si— Decía Hanna— Son buenos papas, aunque un poco sobre protectores.

— ¿Por eso vinieron? —Pregunto Momoko con su acento.

—Bueno si y por… —Balbuceo Hanna algo sonrojada.

—Seguro que para molestarnos a nosotras ¿No? — Dijo Sophie a lo que las demás rieron.

Pero de repente escucharon ruidos y la risa ceso y cambo por susto. De la nada, entraron unos tipos vestidos de negro con armas.

— Ahhhhh — gritaron todas.

**...**

Bueno este es el ¡primer episodio! Se que se ve un poco dramático, pero créanme la historia no lo será.

Bueno este Fic lo escribo por satisfacción propia, mi objetivo no es tener varios comentarios! Pero harían MUY FELIZ a esta autora jaja, bueno acepto críticas, alabanzas, etc.

Saludos.


	2. Algunas Explicaciones

**Hola bueno aquí esta mi segundo episodio creo que me tardare un poco mas en subir los otros capítulos ,es que tengo un par de capítulos pendientes de otras historias!**

**Declaración: Bueno si Ojamajo Doremi me perteneciera hubiera ya confesado de quien es la carta que hizo Doremi al final de dokkan! .**

**Bueno la letra cursiva son pensamientos.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2- Explicaciones<strong>

Doremi se despertó de un sueño, o una pesadilla más bien. Sin embargo al abrir los ojos vio todo oscuro, no sabia que hacer! Entonces con desesperación empezó a tocar donde estaba, abajo sentía una cama pero no la calmo nada sentir que no estaba sola en esa cama. Y ahí fue cuando decidió gritar.

-Ayudaaaaa! Auxilio.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?- dijo una voz despreocupada al mismo tiempo que se encendía una luz, ahí Doremi vio a un chico de su edad de tez clara , pelo rojo y ojos de un fuerte azul, el chico no llevaba mas que un pantalón de pijama, lo que la puso nerviosa ya que pudo notar que era un chico que tenia un cuerpo favorecido.

—Yo...yo...-Empezó a tartamudear— ¿Quién eres tu?

—Yo soy Demetri ¿y tu?- dijo el chico de lo mas normal.

—Yo Doremi, pero… —El chico puso una cara un poco triste al notar la confusión de Doremi _debe __ser __otra __raptada_

—Tú debes ser nueva— Dijo algo apenado.

—¿Nueva? No entiendo— Confeso la chica.

-Pues veras…— Pensó el chico la forma más sutil de hacerle recordar— ¿Cuál es tu último recuerdo?

—¿Mi último recuerdo?— Se cuestiono Doremi, pensando que había escuchado mal — Yo estaba en casa de una amiga, con otras amigas mas, y… aparecieron unos hombres y…— Empezó a asustarse, eso no podía ser verdad ¿Cómo era posible?

—Veo que ya recuerdas— Dijo Demetri, interrumpiéndola de su pensamiento. Doremi se había puesto a llorar, no soporto la situación y salio de la pequeña habitación donde había conocido a Demetri.

Cuando salio vio un salón grande, estaba todo desordenado, lo que más había era colchones y sacos. Era como un lugar de refugiados, bastante opaco y con poca luz. Ahí se encontró con sus amigas que estaban en un viejo colchón gris.

—!Doremi! —Fue Emilie la primera en hablar —Que bueno que estas bien, me estaba preocupando— Dijo limpiándose unas lagrimas de la cara.

—¿Estas bien Doremi?— Pregunto Nicole con poco aliento— ¿No tienes frió?

—¿Frió?— _Pero __si __estábamos __abrigadas __a __menos __que_… —!Oh noo!

No fue hasta ahí que vio su ropa, !Era ropa de encaje! Era negra, dejaba poco a la imaginación y !Nunca había usado algo así!

—¿Qué hago? !No puedo estar así!— Grito Doremi

—Doremi—Dijo Demetri que recién había salido de la misma habitación de antes— Quizás esto te sirva— Le paso una camisa amarillo claro a cuadros que Doremi se puso inmediatamente.

—Gracias —Le dio una sonrisa amable _Este __chico __se __ve agradable_

—¿Quién eres?— Le pregunto Momoko con su acento.

—Ah si— Recordó Doremi— _!Como __lo __olvide!—_ El es Demetri, Demetri, ellas son las amigas de las que te hable.

—Mucho gusto— Dijo Demetri— Lamento su situación, pero aun así espero facilitarles en todo lo que pueda. — Dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia.— !_El __acento __de __todas __ellas __me __dice __que __son __de __oriente! __No __puedo __menos __que __seguir __sus __modales, __por __esta __vez._

—Vaya Demetri! Siempre tan galante— Comento una voz aguda de acento ruso. Todos se voltearon y vieron a un tipo de alrededor de 40 años, vestía de mafiosos, su aspecto delgado y no muy alto lo hacia ver repulsivo, como una rata.

—Rodia— Maldijo Demetri enojado— ¿Que haces acá?

—Pues vine a explicarle a las chicas su trabajo bribón —Le explico dándole una mirada de autoridad al chico.— Hola pequeñas—Dijo dándole una mirada descarada a las Ojamajos— Verán, han sido secuestradas por la casa de Mintrent. Esto es un barco con jerarquía y ustedes, créanme, están en lo mas abajo. Su trabajo será de sirvientes, bueno Demetri— Dijo lanzando una sonrisa maliciosa— Tu tienes mas experiencia en eso que cualquiera, supongo que tu sabrás explicarle los detalles ¿verdad?

— Eso esta demás preguntarlo— Le respondió Demetri, aunque mas para si, o para las chicas que para Rodia.

—Muy bien, entonces me iré, supongo que de ahora en adelante nos veremos mas a menudo— Comento riendo sin mirar atrás. Hasta que…

—Ah, se me olvidaba Demetri, espero que hayas disfrutado la sorpresa que te deje en tu cama hace un momento. Quizás así algún día serás un buen mafioso— Dijo riéndose

* * *

><p>— ! EXPLÍCANOS O OLVIDA TUS DIENTES! — Gritaba una enfurecida Sophie Agarrando del cuello a un sorprendido Demetri.<p>

—No, !Sophie! —Grito Doremi defendiendo al que ya consideraba su nuevo amigo— El no es malo.

Ahí la chica soltó al chico, haciéndolo caer al piso bruscamente.

— Disculpa, son los nervios— Dijo Emilie excusando a su amiga.

—Verán —Dijo recomponiéndose — Este es un barco muy viejo, es muy grande tiene 5 pisos. Y el dueño de el es un mafioso llamado Mintrent. En el barco vive su comunidad mafiosa, y los hijos y familias de estos. También viven prostitutas, el las trafica o las mantiene aquí trabajando para sus mafiosos, y por ultimo estamos nosotros, los servidores, que nos encargamos de toda esta chusma.

—¿Ósea que son traficadotes de prostitutas? —Dijo una sorprendida Bibi

—Si.

—¿ESPERA TU LE HICISTE ALGO A DOREMI?—Grito de nuevo Sophie.

—!CLARO QUE NO!- Aclaro,ofendido Demetri.

—SOPHIE! ESO NO TIENE NADA QUE VER!— la regaño gritando ,avergonzada, no podía creer que preguntaran eso.

—Pues pudo haber pensado que eras una de sus "amiguitas".

—!NOO! —Grito Demetri —Yo estaba durmiendo y… JAMAS ME HE ACOSTADO CON UNA PROSTITUTA DE ACA.

—Bueno ellas han tenido mucha suerte ¿No?— dijo una voz desconocida

La voz pertenecía a un chico prácticamente igual a Demetri, la única diferencia era el color de cabello que en vez de rojo era rubio.

Atrás también había un chico igual a los otros 2 , en vez de pelo rubio o rojo, tenia pelo negro. Ambos vestidos de garzones.

—Todas las chicas miraban extrañadas a los 3 chicos, eran muy similares y eran muy bellos, su belleza llegaba a encandilar.

Ellos son mis primos— Los presento Demetri— El es Damon —Dijo indicando al rubio.

—Mucho gusto pequeñas Damas— Dijo pestañeando su ojo— Espero que mi primo no les haya causado ningún problema, sino yo me encargo

—Y el es Damian— Dijo aludiendo al de pelo negro.

—Un verdadero placer, Para servirles.— También pestañeo su ojo izquierdo.

Los 2 chicos y Demetri tenían un aire que Momoko de inmediato reconoció _Británicos __y __trillizos._

**Hola espero que les haya gustado ¡! Bueno que les pareció los personajes nuevos? Déjenme su opinión y bueno nos leemos pronto!**


	3. Una triste historia

**Hola , lamento haberme tardado un poco pero aca esta el capi!**

* * *

><p>—Yo soy Harukaze Doremi.<p>

—Yo soy su hermana, Harukaze Bibi.

—Yo soy Fugiwara Emilie.

—Yo Segawa Nicole.

—Yo soy Hana.

—Yo Momoko Asuka— Se presento Momoko algo nerviosa, al parecer esos chicos la habían impresionado de sobremanera.

—Wow— Dijo Damon— Son muchos nuevos.

—Bueno pero nada es peor que tener a Kendall y su grupo de nuevo—Comento Damian, moviendo los hombros.

—¿Llegaron mas nuevos?— Pregunto Demetri.

—Si, unos cuatro chicos extraños— Respondió Damon.

—¿No serán los Flat4? —Pregunto Emilie con preocupación mirando a sus amigas.

— Es posible— Sentencio Nicole.

De otra habitación salio un niño de cómo 13 años, de ojos grises y pelo castaños. Iba sacando a los Flat4 de la habitación.

—Avancen rápido, no tengo todo el día— Les ordenaba el pequeño.

Era chistoso ver como un chico de 13 años lograba controlar a cuatro de dieciséis años.

Ya estaban todos en la gran habitación..

—Chicas el es mi hermano menor— Dijo Demetri— Se llama Patrick.

—Mucho gusto — Se presento el pequeño haciendo una pequeña reverencia. Vio a todas las ojamajos pero una de pelo rosado de su edad, le llamo la atención.

* * *

><p>—Nuestro trabajo es mucho: cocinamos, somos meseros, lavamos la ropa, ordenamos las piezas, reemplazamos a las secretarias. Cuidamos a los más pequeños. Limpiamos la sala de entretenimiento una vez a la semana, también las piezas y las oficinas— Les explicaba Damon.<p>

— Las mujeres aparte tienen que maquillar a las prostitutas, lavarles y peinarles el cabello- Agrego Demetri.

— Y los hombres hacemos de técnicos— Finalizo Damian mirando a los flat4.

—Un momento— dijo Tooru- ¿nos raptaron solo para hacer labores domésticos?

— Si, bueno eso hasta que cumplan los 18— Comento Patrick.

—¿Que pasa a los 18?— Pregunto una asustada Emilie.

—No lo quieren saber— Dijeron los 4 primos al unísono.

— Disculpen — Interrumpió Doremi— Nos podrían dejar solos un momento, tenemos que hablar algo.

— Esta bien— Dijo Demetri— Damian, Damon, Patrick— Los llamo y sin más se fueron.

—Todos formen un circulo— Les ordeno Doremi que había tomado la posición de líder y a lo que los demás le hicieron caso.

— Yo y Bibi ustedes 5, los Flat 4, estamos todos— Comento finalizando de contar.

—¿Qué haremos?— Pregunto Akatsuki a Doremi.

—Estaba pensando que con magia nos podían trasladar.

—¿Magia?— Preguntaron los Flat4 mas Hana.

—Tenemos un problema— Agrego Hana.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hace unos meses atrás...<strong>_

_—Feliz cumpleaños Akatsuki— Fue lo primero que escucho en la mañana y lo que lo despertó de su sueño._

_Al abrir sus ojos noto que estaba en su cama en la recamar que tenia desde niño. Vio a tres chicos de su edad en ella. Los reconoció de inmediato eran sus mejores amigos: Fugio, León y Tooru. Los primeros dos tenían algunos regalos en sus brazos y el que restaba tenia una bandeja con comida._

_Detrás de los alegres chicos estaba un hombre maduro con armadura algo cansado._

_—Lo siento señor— Se disculpo un hombre calvo con armadura— Ellos fueron muy veloces y …— Akatsuki río._

_—No te preocupes Navi— Hablo Akatsuki— Los conozco._

_—Esta bien, estaré afuera— Dijo el hombre retirándose de la habitación._

_—¿Y por que hay un tipo protegiéndote?— Le pregunto el peliazul._

_—Es porque ahora es peligroso. Con lo de Hana…— Se acerco a la ventana, a lo que sus amigos lo imitaron, hay había una pequeña niña de siete años— Alguien podría hacerle algo, o raptarla y chantajearnos._

_—Va a estar bien— Dijo Fugio._

_—!Si! , aparte lo importante de hoy eres tu Akatsuki— dijo Tooru._

_—Hablando de eso, vi que tenían comida._

* * *

><p><em>—Vaya 13 años príncipe— Dijo León— Y es como si nos hubiésemos conocido ayer.<em>

_—Es verdad. Después del verano Iniciaremos la escuela nuevamente.— Comento Fugio._

_—No lo se— Explico el cumpleañero — Me tengo que preparar para ser rey._

_—No! Tienes que ir con nosotros— Dijo León terminando de masticar su comida— Si tu no vas, yo tampoco y yo quiero ser deportista._

_—Yo una estrella- Agrego Tooru._

_— Y yo un investigador— Añadió el pelirrojo pensando— Si tu no vas al mundo humano, dudo que nos den permiso._

_—No se preocupen por eso, soy el príncipe— Les explico, sonriendo._

_—Si, pero si Tú, no vas— Dijo Fugio._

_—No seremos los Flat4— Finalizo Tooru._

_—¿Saben?, afortunadamente Hana, tiene un deseo que coincide con mi deseo de cumpleaños._

_—¿Cuál?— Pregunto León intrigado al ver la calma de su amigo._

_—Hana quiere ir al mundo humano, a ver a Doremi— Confeso Akatsuki._

_—!¿Qué? Akatsuki, no pensé que después de tanto tiempo, todavía te gustara Doremi— Dijo un sorprendido Tooru._

_—No es eso— Respondió este— Doremi es una gran persona y necesito despejar mi cabeza, ella me podrá ayudar._

_—Estoy de acuerdo contigo príncipe— Dijo Fugio._

_—Solo por que tú quieres ver a Emilie ¿verdad?— Le pregunto Tooru, a lo que sus amigos se rieron menos Fugio que se sonrojo._

_—De hecho pensé que era una gran motivación para que ustedes me acompañaran.— Agrego Akatsuki.- "Ellas son las primeras humanas que conocimos y las primeras de las que nos enamoramos."_

* * *

><p><em>Nos trasladamos ahora a un palacio de un mágico lugar, es al parecer un castillo, mas específicamente en la recepción de este, donde el rey estaba en su trono, alado de el estaba un hombre de baja estatura llamado conde patilla. Al frente de estos dos hombres, estaban los cuatro jóvenes, el joven rubio, cargaba a una pequeña niña de siete en su espalda.<em>

_—Su majestad— Hablaba Akatsuki —Hana quiere salir el día de luna llena al mundo de los humanos, a ver a Doremi y sus amigas._

_—Bueno, ellas las cuidaron y hace tiempo que no las ve, entonces creo que..._

_—Su majestad —Lo interrumpió el conde— Hana tiene tan solo siete, es arriesgado, si usted me lo permite yo…_

_— No hay por que preocuparse viejo-Le reclamo León des-preocupadamente— Nosotros cuatro la acompañaremos._

_—Así es— Dijo Fugio —Estaremos nosotros y también ellas, Hana no podría estar más protegida._

_—Aja— Volvió a hablar el rey— Si, conde patillas, Akatsuki y sus amigos tienen razón._

_—Pero majestad— Exclamo— Las últimas veces que fueron a la ciudad solo causaron molestias, estos jóvenes se distraerán con la tecnología y esas niñas, con su magia solo conseguirán problemas._

_—Pues…_

_—Quizás, lo mejor seria que fueran sin magia, en especial Hana— Dijo el conde._

_—Bueno, entonces, hagamos eso— Finalizo el rey._

* * *

><p>—¿No tienen magia?— Pregunto una afligida Sophie.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Perdón perdón I am sorry, gomenasai , se que me tarde mucho, pero la verdad antes mi objetivo era hacer un capitulo mas largo y ahí publicarlo pero bueno, espero que la inspiración vuelva en mi. Estos dias estare actualizando esta y mis otras historias. Es lo menos que les debo.<strong>


End file.
